


here to remind you

by wawayaga



Series: live and on air [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, vlive- freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga
Summary: shinwon's on vlive and changgu's under the desk. what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: live and on air [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911562
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	here to remind you

**Author's Note:**

> you ever write 1k in 20 minutes? no? just me? 
> 
> sorry for....all that this is. 
> 
> unbeta'd

“Ah Ch-” Shinwon starts to say Changgu’s name before he cuts himself off, sees Changgu waving a hand at him and pressing a finger to his lips. Shinwon smiles at the camera shaking his head. 

“I thought it was someone coming in but I guess not,” he tells the Universe watching the vlive. Shinwon grabs his phone and types out a quick note: What are you doing here? and slides it across the desk for Changgu to read. 

Changgu smiles at him and winks and something in Shinwon’s stomach ignites. He can see the twinkle in Changgu’s eye and he knows it means that nothing good can come from whatever he has planned. 

“ _Have you eaten yet, oppa?_ I ate ice cream earlier- mint choco,” Shinwon risks another glance back at Changgu but doesn’t see him. 

He feels something brush against his ankle and he jumps back, looks under the table. Changgu’s face is looking back at him, laughing. _Can you be quiet?_ Changgu mouths as he runs his hand under the leg of Shinwon’s pants. Shinwon nods down at him, his mouth hanging open a bit. 

All the questions scrolling on the screen are asking if he’s okay, if he saw a spider and got scared. 

“Yes, there was a spider on the desk, I don’t know where it went. I hope I’m quick enough to catch it next time,” Shinwon assures the viewers before putting on a 1975 song that he hopes will help drown out any sounds he makes while Changgu is touching his calf, touching his knee, touching his thigh, touching his- _fuck_ , touching his dick through his pants. 

Shinwon trembles a bit under Changgu’s searching hands as they graze and squeeze and hold. He’s glad all of a sudden that he didn’t wear joggers, that if Changgu is going to blow him while he’s on stream that he won’t have to get up to pull his pants down. He feels the button of his jeans pop open, and then Changgu is dragging the zipper down over Shinwon’s rapidly hardening cock. 

This wasn’t something they’d discussed before- how could it be. How could Shinwon ever have imagined that he would be doing a vlive and Yeo Changgu would walk in, drop to his knees under the desk and suck him off? He knew that Changgu was... _okay_ with being overheard, was okay with fucking in the bathroom backstage at music shows, was maybe even okay bringing someone else into bed with them. 

They hadn’t talked about it much, just a passing comment about how good Hongseok looked that day at practice, or how soft Hui’s hair was after he got it styled. But this? Shinwon didn’t realize he would be into this kind of blatant exhibitionism but god if he wasn’t hot for it now. 

He’s trying to find comments to read, questions to answer, but Shinwon just ends up babbling more about his ice cream preferences, complains about Jinho not calling him as much as the other members. When Changgu wraps his hand around Shinwon’s cock though he tries as hard as he can to talk about anything that isn’t his other members. 

“Ah,” it comes out breathier than he meant it, he clears his throat to try again. “Ah, have you all seen the new season of Stranger Things? It came out last summer but I rewatched it with Changgu-ya and it’s still very good.”

Shinwon breathes in fast through his nose when Changgu tongues over his slit, sucks kisses along his shaft. He’s gripping the table tight, trying so hard not to snatch a handful of Changgu’s hair in his lap. 

“So many of you have watched it! That’s good. Who are your favorite characters?” He lets the replies scroll, reads some of them, mostly lets himself glaze over as Changgu takes his cock into his mouth. 

“I like Steve a lot. He’s really cool and stylish. His hair is so nice too,” Shinwon says. 

He doesn’t realize his mistake, talking about someone else that he likes in front of Changgu until he’s pulling off and nipping at Shinwon’s thigh. He jumps again and rests a hand on Changgu’s shoulder, squeezes an apology. 

“I’m sorry. The spider came back,” Shinwon tells the stream. 

Changgu accepts the apology for what it is and sucks Shinwon back down. Shinwon wishes, wishes he could fuck up into Changgu’s mouth like he wants to. Wishes he could talk to him, call him sweetheart and hear the sounds he makes when Shinwon pulls his hair. But he can’t. He has to be quiet because he cannot imagine the fallout that would ensue if anyone had any idea what they were up to right now. 

His grip on Changgu’s shoulder tightens as he wraps a hand around the base of Shinwon’s cock, letting his mouth meet his fist on every down stroke. He’s not sure how much longer he’s going to be able to last like this, not when the slide of Changgu’s hand is getting easier with the amount of spit collecting on his fist as he drags it up and down. 

He knows he’s ignoring the chat, hopes Universe will just assume he’s reading the questions and not be upset with him for it. The song switches to Harry Styles and he remembers reading something online about how it’s about oral sex. Shinwon laughs a little at the strawberries on a summer evening line; he thinks about how Changgu’s lip balm always tastes like strawberry or peach. He thinks about how he wants to taste it now. Shinwon has always hated the way lip balm feels, it’s always the first thing he scrubs off after schedules, but he’s always more than happy to lick the taste out of Changgu’s mouth when he’s the one wearing it. It’s different when it’s Changgu wearing it. 

Shinwon moves his hand from Changgu’s shoulder to his hair, drags his nails across the scalp and feels Changgu moan around him. He shudders again, tries to pass it off as a cold shiver. 

“It’s so cold in here. I hope all of you are staying warm. Too much air conditioning can make you sick,” he manages after taking a moment to collect himself again. 

He tugs on Changgu’s hair, tries to let him know he’s getting close. Shinwon glances down and sees that Changgu is already looking up at him; he smiles and Changgu winks back. 

Shinwon knows he can be quiet, he’s had to be- living in a dorm with so many other guys, having a roommate, means you have to learn to be quiet when you come. His worry is not that he’ll make a noise, but that his face will give it away. Knows that if he screws his eyes up and drops his jaw that everyone will know what he’s doing. 

He doesn’t have much more time to decide what to do as Changgu moves his hand away and sinks lower onto Shinwon’s cock. When he feels himself hit the back of Changgu’s throat Shinwon tightens his fingers into Changgu’s hair and pulls. He’s feeling frantic, his leg is shaking and he hears Changgu moan around him. The sound is loud even over the music and he just prays to god the microphone doesn’t pick it up. Then he’s coming, throws one hand over his face and uses the other to knot even tighter in Changgu’s hair. Changgu’s fingers are digging into Shinwon’s calf as he swallows around everything spilling down his throat. 

Changgu takes his time pulling off and Shinwon knows it’s to see how well he can recover without giving anything away. He coughs repeatedly, clearing his throat and rubbing his face. 

“I tried to sneeze and cough at the same time, I think my body took a screenshot,” he laughs awkwardly at the camera. The comments are a series of oh no! and be careful!s He chokes out another laugh that sounds a bit more like a moan as Changgu tongues over his slit one last time before pulling off completely. Shinwon glares down at him. 

“Okay you guys I think I’m gonna go see what Changgu-yah has been up to tonight and go grab some snacks. I’ll see you all later!” Shinwon turns off the stream and shoves his chair back from the table. 

“Changgu what the fuck was that?” He asks, watching Changgu clamber out from under the desk. 

“What, are you mad?” Changgu is smirking at him and cocking his head like it’s a challenge. It’s always a challenge. 

“No I’m not _mad_ , of course I’m not mad. I just wish I had a way to get you back for this.” Shinwon thinks for a moment. “Oh. _Oh_. You and Hongseokkie hyung have a live scheduled for later this week don’t you.” Changgu’s face pales and Shinwon laughs. 

He gets up from the chair and stalks toward Changgu, backing him against the door. 

“Come on, let’s get you home and finish what you started,” he says, nosing along Changgu’s jaw. 

Changgu’s hand scrambles against the doorknob and Shinwon laughs. It’s always something new with Changgu, but it’s always something good. Always something worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt/cc @changgukah


End file.
